


"i love you" is scary to say

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: who can't write wranduin fics in order? this binch! this goes in between my first and second wranduin stories on here lmao oops.





	"i love you" is scary to say

**Author's Note:**

> who can't write wranduin fics in order? this binch! this goes in between my first and second wranduin stories on here lmao oops.

The feeling throughout Stormwind was tense. Worgen and Night Elf refugees crowded where they could, still traumatized by the burning of Teldrassil. Soldiers marched the streets, getting ready for the counter attack. The army of the Alliance would be leaving first thing in the morning to the Undercity, to retake it from the Forsaken. As such, King Anduin should be getting rest. However, he was having a battle of his own in his room with Wrathion.

 

"Wrathion, why are you so...upset that I said that I love you?" He had accidentally let those three words slip out as he was sharing a tender moment with his boyfriend, and Wrathion had instantly freaked out. Anduin didn't know if he was mad or hurt by it, but he knew he didn't need this on top of everything else. "It's not like it's a surprise."

 

"I'm not upset," Wrathion replied. He wasn't upset, he was scared. He knew Anduin's feelings for him, and he knew his feelings for Anduin were the same. But he was a dragon, and Anduin a human. He knew how many more problems he could cause for Anduin. He also knew that the only other dragon/human relationship he knew of wasn't, or didn't, turn out that great. He had hoped that Anduin would never say that he loved him, because he didn't know if he could be what he knew Anduin needed and deserved.

 

"Well it sure seems like you are." Anduin's temper rarely got out of control, but he could feel it rising. "What, is having a simple human love you so bad?"

 

"You know that's not true, Anduin," Wrathion said quietly.

 

"Well sorry I wanted to let my boyfriend how much I like him before I go off to battle. A battle, I might add, that I might not come back from!" Anduin started pacing the bedroom while Wrathion tried to make himself seem smaller by the window.

 

"My human, don't say things like that. You know you'll be fine, and you'll be vic-"

 

"Don't you love me?" Anduin said, stopping his pacing and looking at Wrathion.

 

"Wha... Anduin..." Wrathion started to feel sick. He didn't like being put on the spot like this. "My feelings for you should be apparent."

 

"I thought that before, and then you helped a war criminal escape." Anduin's voice was ice cold, his eyes staring straight into Wrathion's soul. At least, it felt like that to Wrathion.

 

"Anduin, I..." Wrathion started, but Anduin turned away from him.

 

"Get out of here Wrathion. I have a battle to plan for." Wrathion didn't move for a few seconds, then tried to take a step towards Anduin. "I SAID GET OUT!" Anduin yelled, suddenly aglow with holy energy. Wrathion let out a yelp, and turning into a dragon, leapt out the window and took off into the sky. Anduin clenched his fists, trying not to cry. He had more important things to do than be upset. He made his way towards the war planning room to go over things one more time with Genn.

 

~~~

 

He sat on top of Sargaras's sword, watching the fighting between the Horde and Alliance below with little interest. Wrathion was sulking, still hurt over his fight with Anduin. He was so stupid. Why couldn't he just say how he felt? Why was he so scared? Had he lost Anduin for good this time? His heart ached with every question that ran through his mind. He saw one of his scouts had returned to the camp he had hidden here. This was were the heart of Azeroth was, so he had to have a base here. He tried to shake off his sadness to put up a front for the people who worked for him and flew down to the camp.

 

Switching back to human form, he appeared to the scout. "What news do you bring from Azeroth?" he asked.

 

"Sir, I bring a report on the Battle for Lordaeron." Wrathion felt himself feel sick again, but didn't show it. He said nothing but waited for the scout to continue. "While there were many casualties, none of the major leaders were lost." _That means Anduin survived_ , Wrathion thought to himself, relieved. "In fact, Lady Jaina Proudmoore returned from her hiding to help the Alliance with their attack."

 

"Oh? Well that is interesting news. I was wondering where one of the world's strongest mages had run off to." Wrathion was feeling slightly better. Anduin was alive. Maybe he could go talk to him soon...

 

"Her magic saved the Alliance leaders from Sylvanas Windrunner's Blight. Twice. The Banshee Queen filled Lordaeron with Blight, so it is not longer able to be lived in by anyone." The scout kept talking, but Wrathion had stopped listening after hearing about the Blight. He looked down, his eyes wide in shock. Blight? Sylvanas has used BLIGHT? He could have lost Anduin to that. Worse. He could of had to fight against an undead Anduin if Sylvanas went off the rails. It felt like his heart dropped to his feet. Anduin could have died and Wrathion would forever be haunted by words he had been too scared to say. No. He wasn't afraid to say them anymore.

 

"Sir, are you okay?" The scout asked, but Wrathion paid him no mind. He turned into a dragon and quickly took off, heading towards Stormwind. He would say what he had been afraid to say before. he just hoped Anduin would listen.

 

~~~

 

Anduin walked around the water near the embassy. He had arrived back just a few hours ago, and already Genn was trying to plan their next move. He left that to Genn, he needed a moment to himself. He had survived, somehow, and he had Jaina back. He should be happy. Instead, he felt upset. Since arriving back in Stormwind, his fight with Wrathion had been replaying in his mind nonstop. He felt so stupid for acting like he did. He knew he was just nervous about the upcoming battle and took it out on Wrathion. He shouldn't have said what he did. He had no idea where Wrathion had went, and now worried that he once again lost him, but this time forever.

 

"ANDUIN!" he heard a voice call out from above him. He looked up to see Wrathion, in dragon form, dive bombing him, going too fast for Anduin to do anything but brace himself. Right before Wrathion crashed into him, he flapped his wings up, stopping him inches from Anduin. He then turned into his human form and landed on top of Anduin, making them both fall to the ground. Anduin tried to sit up but was pushed back to the ground by Wrathion hugging him tight, like he was almost afraid to let go.

 

"Wrathion!" Anduin said, very surprised. "Is everything okay?"

 

Wrathion buried his face in Anduin's neck. "I love you, Anduin Wrynn. I love you so much that it scares me. Which is why I couldn't say it. And why it took me almost losing you in more ways than one to say it." Wrathion removed his face from Anduin's neck and looked at him in the eyes. "But I love you. And I'm sorry."

 

Anduin's face turned bright red. "Wrathion... you have no reason to be sorry. I was nervous, and took it out on you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you." He placed a hand on Wrathion's face, who leaned into it. "I'm sorry I acted how I did."

 

Wrathion slowly let go of Anduin and stood up, helping Anduin off the ground. He held on tight to Anduin's hand. "I missed you, my human. I was worried sick the whole time. I wish you would let me fight with you."

 

"We can't let Sylvanas know you're with me, remember? She would go after you then, and I would worry too much." Anduin laid his head on Wrathion's shoulder. "But I missed you too, my dragon."

 

Wrathion pulled Anduin up to him, wrapping his arms around Anduin's waist. "I love you, my Anduin," he said quietly.

 

"I love you too, my Wrathion," Anduin replied, just as quietly, as his lips met Wrathion's.


End file.
